One Night With Him
by Emma White
Summary: This is the story of Zara's parents and that one night they shared. My First Lemon, Mature readers only.


**_A/N Again this is a LEMON. Please do not read unless you are mature enough to handle it. Enjoy...but not to much :P  
>Also I own nothing. (duh) <em>**

"I don't want this," she said her voice getting caught in her throat. A trail of kisses was making its way up her neck causing her body to feel numb. "I cant do this." she said trying to push the man away but ending up falling against his chest. Tears were forming in her eye's and dripping onto his shirt.

The man wrapped his arms around her and gentle kissed her on the forehead. "Going back on your promise already. I should just kiss you and get this over with."

She started to cry harder against his chest. "Please, God ,you don't understand, I don't love you, I cant do this." She turns away from him but his arms are still locked around her waste, trapping her against his chest. "Please let me go. Please find someone else."

The man laughs behind her, she can feel his chest moving against her back, but it carries no humor. "You honestly don't think I've tried. For months I've stayed away trying to find someone that could replace you. I've had my followers going out of my territory, in order to find one such as you. If I could give you freedom of me I would but I cant. You know what's going to happen to me don't you? What is already happening to me. You condemn me to a lifetime of hell if you leave."

"You disserve it for what you've done." She turns back toward him her face red with anger now.

"Then by all means leave." He said releasing her. "Return to the Wer you love so much. And when the children start to go missing again please send him to kill me." She steps away from him, looking at him in disbelief. She could leave, she could really go back home to Bedford and forget this night ever happened. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a cruel laugh behind her. " Look at you actually considering it. What a heartless bitch you are."

"Excuse me!" anger again boiled inside of her. No one had ever called her that before and she be damned if she was going to let a fucking pixie start. "You have no right to judge anyone. You're a Monster, a Murderer. All you have ever done is lie to me!" By the time she was done she was all but screaming at him. If the house wasn't located in the middle of nowhere, neighbors would have probably called the police by now. But then that's why he picked this place. He knew she wouldn't be willing to keep her promise, at least not without screaming her head off first. "Its not exactly like I have a choice in the matter now do I. If I die, no one would be around to control my pixies. Even with the Wer's there, Bedford would be devoured in a matter of weeks. You know this to be true and yet you would leave me and let everyone else suffer from you decision. I might be the monster you say I am but you are defiantly heartless. "

She Hated him so much. Hated him even more because he was right. If she left now if she didn't give him what he wanted she would be no better then him. If she had to sacrifice herself to save others then she could do it.

He saw her decision in her eye's as soon as she made it. He slowly walked back to her placing his hand on her face, her skin was so smooth there. God he wanted to kiss her. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to kiss her and make her his. But he couldn't, he had given her his word that he would never do that against her will.

"We were friends once, I'm sorry things turned out like this. For hurting you and White." "Please don't talk about him." She placed her hand on top of his meaning to pull it away, noting his skin felt different from Fred's, softer but somehow more calloused.

"Does he know about…this?"

"He would have never let me come if he knew about our agreement." Her head falls against his chest. She's done with crying, she's decided. Pulling her head back up she looks at him. He's human now, but its just a disguise to hide what he really was. But still he was handsome. Their eye meet and he knows that its finally time.

"Do you hate me that much," he whispers moving his hand up to caress her cheek.

"Oh can we just-," she wraps her arms around him and brings his face close to hers. She starts her own trail of kisses down his neck and at first he is to shocked to move, surprised that she would actually touch him on her own. Slowly he recovers and wraps his arm around her waist, bringing the other to her hair. Pulling her as close to him as he can.

She doesn't pull away from him, doesn't really react at all. He removes his hand from her hair and places it on her thigh, causing her to gasp. She looks up at him his eyes a brilliant shade of green. Next thing she knows she's on the bed with his knee between her legs. _'How did this happen?" _He starts unbuttoning her top, kissing her as he goes. Finally the last button is gone revealing her tight stomach and glorious breast.

" No bra?" he muttered looking up at her eyes.

"I didn't think I would need one." She said her voice coming in deep breaths.

"You don't." He says placing her breast in his mouth and sucking on her lightly. She moans and pushes her chest out to meet him. _'Why am I feeling this so much.' _she moves her hands to his hair pulling him closer. He kisses his way down her stomach before she feels his hands move toward her pants.

He works the buttons and tugs her pants down, continuing his kisses down her thigh. "Beautiful," he whispers against her skin. One of his fingers finds her center causing her to moan. "Please don't," she whispers as he continued to play with her.

"But you seem to be enjoying yourself too." Moving fingers around her core and leaving kisses up her thigh.

"I-," his tongue finds her center causing her to moan.

"So wet," He whispers against her. To her shame she was. His tongue continued to dance around her center.

"Stop," she whispered. She couldn't take this from him. It was bad enough he was forcing her to do this he didn't have to make her enjoy it.

He didn't hear her or more likely didn't care. He continued to work on her with both his finger and his tongue, until she felt a strange tightness in her stomach. "I feel weird." she whispers. He looks into her eyes and pulls back before climbing on top of her, his finger still playing with her center. "Hmm define weird?"

"Well…..oh don't." His mouth is sucking on her neck again and she feels hot and dizzy. "I-." His fingers enter her causing her to moan. She cant handle this, his fingers keep pumping into her and her hips start to buck. She wanted more, more of this, more of him.

She starts to moan for him, not for White for him, and its almost like music. He feels her body start to shake, so close to her climax. It was amazing watching her eye's close, mouth open, hips moving in the rhythm he set. How he wanted this for so long, too see her like this, lost in the pleasure he was giving her not caring what he was for this one moment in time she's just enjoying the ride. It was beautiful.

He continues to pleasure her until he feels her wrap around his fingers, squeezing them. Her moans become louder. "That it come for me," He whispers to her, as he places his mouth on her breast sucking so as to leave a mark knowing she was to far gone to care.

She cum's letting out a intense scream. Its so incredible she forgets who she is for a moment and whom she's with, her body feels so good, so relaxed. "Now I think it my turn." The man above her says. She cant think, Why did she hate him again?

He positions himself near her entrance and starts to move. It is only when he's inside her, when he pushes himself all the way to her hilt, does her mind clear and she realizes exactly whom she's with.

**_A/N So please Review it and tell me how it was. I think I'm going to right at least a 2nd part to this story. Also for those of you Subscribed to my the Way Im Now story, I am so sorry for not updating it. I kinda got bored with it so I might end up doing a totally new story going in a different direction from the books. Tell me what you think. And keep in mind that this is my first lemon. :) _**


End file.
